


Axia, Husband to Fuck, and Be Fucked

by yagnogard



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagnogard/pseuds/yagnogard
Summary: A new, "Lost Chapter" of The Chronicles of Binding! The mischievously horny dragon Binding decides to team up with the meek but eager Axia, a Dragowizard with a burning love for Drum! Seeing an opportunity for some fun, he decides to help Axia get into Drum's pants, in hopes of making the blue cutie his Husband!
Kudos: 7





	Axia, Husband to Fuck, and Be Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a special new chapter of one of my most successful fics, "The Chronicles of Binding"! I plan on doing more continuations, and to get sneak peeks on them, and getting the chance to vote on future stories, get exclusive sneak peeks, and even chat with me and other fans directly, be sure to check out my Patreon at https://www.patreon.com/yagnogard !

One of my best traits is my impeccable ability to mix schemes with sex, getting the results I want while also having my lust sated time and time again. Usually they were for my own benefit, like the time I convinced a dad to let me at his teen virgin son by letting him have my ass for a week, or the time I managed to get the leader of the Viking Sword Dragon clan to fuck me after sucking off all of his guards, but sometimes I used my skills for others. One such time was taking place right now in the colosseum, as Axia was restrained and fucked as part of the 2nd sex showcase!

The event was going on for about an hour at this point, and after all the events I was surprised that any of them were still able to bear getting plowed. The first event saw the competitors, ranging from small Crimson Battlers like Sester Dragon to even Doble deepthroat a 15-inch cock as many times as possible in a minute, then the competitors had to endure torture as they were jerked off, with the man who came last being the victor. And now, for the third event, the men were all forced to their knees and had their arms restrained behind their backs as they were used as cumdumps by the crowd. 6 of the 10 dragons had already given up, but four of the men, Axia along with the muscular twink Tomahawk Dragon, the brawny Golcrash Dragon, as well as the always adorable Brigade were still in the game!

Jack stomped onto stage and rushed to shove balls deep into Brigade. He made a show of smacking those cheeks and rushing his plowing to show everyone who Brigade belonged to, but I had my own ideas for how Jack’s fucking should go.

I knelt down to inspect Brigade as he was brutally humped from behind, and whispered “Daddy says to cum, boy. Now!” in his ear

Instantly Brigade’s body tensed up and the headlights on his helmet lit up as bright as they could as he blew his load, strands of cum shooting out onto the floor uncontrollably. Instead of getting mad, Jack soothed his boy, gently stroking his head as I undid the restraints. His cock was still lodged inside of Brigade’s ass as he carried Brigade off-stage, still bouncing Brigade on his girthy cock. Before the contest began I had made a deal with the green dragon, promising to not only have my ass whenever he wanted for a full week, but to also come to Earth to make the newer cops who were cutting into his fuck time and make them into fuck slaves with my demonic powers, along with having a few tight-assed criminals in the village shipped to Earth for Jack and the other Buddy Police Monsters to plow and use! With Brigade out of the game, it was Axia’s turn to make sure that the plan went smoothly. With his biggest rival out of the way, Axia didn’t need my help to win it all!

I heard Pile Bunker Dragon roar as he humped Axia one last time and blew his load inside the dragon’s tight, stretched out hole. At this point the blue cutie, with his toned body and round blue ass wasn’t even trying to keep the semen inside his hole, instead letting the numerous loads run down his lithe but muscular legs and entice the others to add to the massive pool of baby-batter both inside him and all over his body. A father and son trio of bulky Windwrath Dragons came up and each grabbed the remaining asses, the father being the tallest of them all, taking Axia and his sons getting ready to assault Tomohawk and Golgrash! The younger dragons fucking was frenzied and uncontrolled, their thick cocks battering the large, bouncy ass cheeks before them. Golcrash screamed out in pain from the rapid fucking, and Tomahawk had already given in, dropping down into a puddle of his own man-cream, but still had to endure the brutal sex as part of the games. After only a few minutes Axia was the only one remaining, leaving him the winner!

“You two, come here and get some of this ass!” the father commanded as he squatted down and fucked Axia. Axia’s soft moans were making the daddy dragon even hornier, and coupled with Axia shaking those beautiful cheeks as his hole was beaten by the massive dad, he managed to elicit some incredibly loud moans as the dragon finally came! The crowd roared in celebration, and also decided to get their hands on Axia! A huge horde of sexed-up guys rushed the stage, and an hour and a crowd of cocks later, Axia had finally pleased all the attendees with his ass, a massive puddle of cum spreading out under him from being fucked silly by over 80 dicks!

“You think Drumkins was impressed?!” Axia asked me as I took the restraints off and helped him up, his legs weak and shaky. 

As always, Axia was yearning to impress his lover, the ultimate sex beast, Fifth Omni Sex Lord “Drum”. Said hunky gray dragon stomped over to us, a wide smile on his face and his cock rising with every step. I gave a slight chuckle as I remembered just how horny Drum was, saving himself for Axia and as a result forcing the other Cavalry Dragons to keep him sated without cumming. He nearly broke their jaws in his horny crazed state, his massive dong spreading their mouths wide open, and now here he was, fully ready to use his impossibly large cock on Axia!

“Congratulations Axia, you’re our second sex champion!” Drum said, slapping Axia on the ass. The blue ass cheek jiggled from the force, and more cum dripped out of that huge, delicious bubble butt that was always so tempting! I myself wanted to bend the Dragowizard over and have a go at him but instead I let Drum take Axia back to the podium for the obligatory congratulations speech, cupping and massaging that ass the whole time. What Axia didn’t know was that this was all part of a bigger plan; the training for the showcase by taking my cock for hours on end, his winning the sex showcase, and even Drum’s dad picking out black leather jockstraps for the post-showcase celebration were all preparing for Drum’s plan to marry Axia!

* * *

_After giving him his trophy, a golden statue of me sitting on my throne with my legs spread out while Alliot sucked me off, and getting his adorable ass cleaned up and fitted into the matching jockstraps I had gotten, Axia and I made our way to my private sex room, Reserved only for the most special of occasions (usually when I was extra horny), the room featured large windows to let the sunlight into the vast circular space (and let dragons watch the debauchery), the walls adorned with all sorts of dildos and sex toys for me to use on any of my men. And then there was the bed, quadruple the size of a regular king-sized bed, reinforced to take over 12 dragons, with silk sheets and an huge assortment of pillows to rest on, or to prop up my bottoms as I fucked their brains out._

_I grabbed Axia up in my arms and made out with him as we made our way to the bed, falling onto it while still holding each other close. My tongue forced its way into Axia’s mouth, and I ripped off the jockstrap containing his small cock and balls, cupping them in my hands lovingly. Axia’s soft moans, as I massaged his cock, drove me crazy with lust, so I took of my own jock and got on top of him, pressing him into the bed with my huge body and humped our cocks together. The contrast between my thick log of a dick and Axia’s puny boner was a sight to behold, and felt amazing against his smooth scales too!_

_“Drumkins, I want that giant cock in my hole. I need it!” Axia begged, squirming up to make the head of my cock press against his tight hole. I was tempted to shove my huge dick right into that tight pucker, but I had to restrain myself to keep to the plan._

_“Actually cutie, I have a better idea.” I said with a smile, grabbing Axia and turning us around so that his little body laid on top of mine._

_“You’re gonna fuck me!” I said._

_Axia’s face lit up in excitement, and his cock got even harder at the thought of getting to fuck me! Not only was it an incredible chance for Axia, but it was also symbolic. As everyone knows, I only let those I love have a chance at my hole. There was one foolish Bastard-Sword Dragon who tried to stick his dick in me, and I showed him who’s boss, flipping him over onto his stomach and fucking him until his hole was gaping and loaded with my seed. By allowing Axia to plow my big butt I was telling him that he was closer than almost anyone._

_“Just one thing though.” I added seductively. “If you fuck this ass, you’ve gotta marry me. Deal?”_

_Axia was speechless at first. A deep red blush overtook his face, and he hung his head low, letting my words sink in. Finally, after a minute of hesitation, I finally heard what I wanted to hear._

_“Y-yes, Drumkins! I’ll marry you!”_

_“Well, now you’ve gotta get your future husband ready!” I said energetically!_

_I shoved his head down to meet my tight, pink hole, making it wink at the tiny dragon who’d soon be forcing it open. Without any hesitation Axia got to work, licking at my pucker and making my body shudder from the incredible pleasure. His tongue prodded at my anus, teasing it gently. I moved my hips uncontrollably as that amazing tongue worked my ass, eventually making its way inside. My cock uncontrollably jumped in rhythm to Axia’s skilled ass-eating, and I heard Axia happily humming as he feasted on the warm hole, darting his tongue in and out of my asshole like a living vibrator._

_“Oh fuck Axia, you’re a natural at eatin’ ass.” I complimented, reaching to pat him gently on the head. In response Axia decided to dig in even further, forcing his tongue even further into me. I used my tail to push him even further into me, wiggling my ass cheeks on either side of his face and trying to muffle the rampant curses that left my mouth, even though in the end I moaned like a desperate bitch begging for her hole to be satisfied.. By the time he was done my hole was slick with spit and eager for a dick inside it. His cock head was pressed against my hole, my legs lifted up, Axia on his knees and ready to finally take my hard tight butt!_

_“You ready to get your dick in the best ass in Dragon World!?” I teased, winking my asshole on the tip of his dick. Axia gasped, his cock so sensitive that even such a small act made precum begin to lube my ass._

_“Yes Drumkins, I wanna make you feel good!” Axia responded. And so I let him slowly insert his penis inside. The dick slid smoothly into me, quickly getting balls deep inside my ass. His cock was about 6 inches, and not very thick, but I didn't let it show. I sucked in a quick breath, clenched my hole, and braced for a good dicking!_

_Axia knew that my ass was primed to take cock, so he had no need to wait for me to get used to him! He thrusted wildly in my ass and smacked my huge grey cheeks, the smacks turning them pink where his small hands struck them. My prostate loved Axia's fucking, being prodded by the dick and making it so much better!_

_“Y-you like it, you big slut?!” Axia stammered, trying adorably to talk dirty._

_“No, no, no!” I responded loudly. “You’ve gotta be more forceful!_ **_I’m_ ** _supposed to ask if_ **_you_ ** _like it, and you’re supposed to command me to do what you want!”_

_Axia nodded, then tried again, speeding up his thrusting and tweaking my nipples, making me moan louder and squeeze down on Axia’s cock._

_“Yeah, I know bitches like you love having your nipples played with!” Axia said, squeezing them harder until it was delightfully painful._

_“Yeah I do! It makes my hole get tighter for dominant cocks like yours!” I moaned,_

_“How's the ass, buddy?” Binding said, walking right on in with my father in tow. They knew that they were always welcome to join into my sexual exploits, and as always they took the chance!_

_“It’s awesome!” Axia said. “How about you two get in on the action, unless you want me to have this giant cumdump to myself!”_

_At first they stood on either side, jerking off and loving the sight of such a huge hunk being fucked by a tiny twink. And with said twink inviting them to join in, they stopped jerking and started getting their big dicks into the fray! Binding stuffed his thick man meat inside Axia’s mouth, keeping it lodged in his throat while my pecs bounced with each pump into my orifice._

_My father smacked his own daddy dick on my face and let himself in, holding my head in place while he fucked my mouth. I deepthroated that massive dick, enjoying the salty taste of the warm baby-maker’s pre-cum as it pushed further into my throat._

_“Drink up, my son!” Father commanded. “You're going to need it!” And I did need it to help that cock glide smoothly in and out of my desperate throat. My tongue was going into overdrive trying to touch every last inch, to taste every inch of that gargantuan daddy dick! And a few minutes later my throat was flooded with that delicious pre-cum that I craved!_

_“How about we try something new son!” My dad suggested, grunting while he tried to speak and keep from blowing his load at the same time. “Me and you are gonna 69, and while we're sucking each other off Axia's gonna fuck you, and Binding's gonna fuck me. How's that sound!?”_

_Well, seeing as how less than a minute later me and Dad were on our sides, the soft mattress helping us suck while our asses got wrecked, I'd say that it sounded great! Dad's cock was so good, especially as he was also sucking me off. That rough tongue massaged my member, and Axia's desperate, fast fucking kept my hole open! Binding wailed on Dad's fat, round cheeks too,and I could feel the force of the blows as each one forced even more cock down my throat. In turn this made my pump my own cock further and faster into my father, who hummed happily as his son owned his mouth. And as he took having his throat pounded, it made him back into Binding in order to get his ass fucked harder, which Binding did, causing a cycle of carnal male lust that was as overwhelming as it was incredible! This was heaven, four guys using each other to get off in the same bed. But I wanted more._

_I managed to get dad's dick out of my mouth long enough to make my decree. “All three of you, I want your cum in my hole, now!”_

_And so they obeyed, just like good subjects to a teen sex lord should. I went to the wall and spread my legs, looking back at each of the three men, wagging my tail to beg them to come fill me up! Binding, with his muscular body looked amused and eager to show my hole how to get fucked, my father was tugging on his nipple clamps that accented his humongous barrel chest, and my twinky superstar Axia was smiling and bouncing up and down in excitement!_

_Binding came to me first, shoving that black cock right up my ass and gripping my shoulders as he pumped into me. As always he made sure that he got his nut, not caring about the dragon he was wrecking! I loved that about Binding, and as he got closer to orgasm he got even rougher, smacking my ass rapidly, the strikes sharp and painful._

_“Even with that dick of yours you’re still as much of a cock-loving slut as ever!” Binding complimented, tugging at my hair and forcing my head back._

_“Yeah, and what of it!?” I teased back, causing Binding to get even harder and fuck me even rougher. My hole was trembling as it struggled to withstand the pounding!_

_“Look at you, getting bred by your daddy! I’ve gotta teach sluts like you that Binding’s cock will always be the best in Dragon World!”_

_“Yeah, beat my hole, fill me with that superior daddy cum!” I begged. He knew how to turn even proud warrior like me into desperate cumdumps, begging to be filled by mighty cocks!_

_“That’s it, do what you’re made to do! You weren't made to fuck, you were made to get your warm ass used and abused by my dick, and that’s what imma do, even if you get claimed by another guy I’ll always be the best fuck you’ll have!”_

_My hole tightened up, and I had him roaring in no time as he unloaded every drop of his cum inside my ass!_

_After he yanked his cock out of me, Father came next, his thrusts slower and more loving. He pulled me close, embracing my body as my back pressed against his hard pecs. I knew from experience that moving my body to help stimulate those big, hard nipples of his would get his cum in me quicker, and I was proven right as he kissed me as he came._

_“God, you’re so much better than your mother!” he complimented in between smooches. “You can take my thick member balls deep and work every drop of cum out of it!”_

_“That’s what sluts like me are for, Father! To please and take loads!” I responded, letting him bend me over and hump me a bit more, still bashing my prostate with that fat cock-head while he unloaded the rest of his cum. After that he forced me back up and kissed me some more, reminding me of his power as the same seed that he shot into my mom to make me filled my ass to overflowing. The second father pulled his spent cock out of me I clamped down on my hole, savoring that warm baby batter and making sure that not a drop went to waste!_

_And then it was Axia’s turn!_

  
  


_“Come on cutie!” I said encouragingly. “Make this last fuck count!”_

_I could see the slight hesitation on his face. He was amazed at just how good Binding and my father were at beating my hole, worrying if he could match them. To tell the truth, he was nowhere near their level, but he sure did give it his all once he got into my ass. Grabbing my hips roughly, he pounded me as hard as he could, using all his strength to make me his breeding bitch._

_“You like it Drumkins?” Axia said with a slap to my ass._

_“I love it, now keep on fucking me!” I begged, clamping my hole down on his cock yet again._

_“That’s it boy, show that ass who’s boss!” my father encouraged, getting behind Axia and dry humping him, using his own strength to help drive Axia’s cock into me even harder! Binding came over as well behind my father and also helped push Axia’s dick into me, and I was in a state of pure bliss as the forced of three dragons all helping to punch my guts overwhelmed me!_

_“Take his ass! Feel our cum driving you on and add yours in!” Binding said. Axia was close to cumming now, I could feel his dick twitching faster and more violently inside me. He was going to add his load into me, to impart his own DNA inside of me just like family should!_

_Right in that moment I remembered everything that led to this point. My forced transformation, embracing the title of “Sex Lord”, finally letting my father love me the way he wanted, and taking over the clan and conquering all the rival dragon clans leaders with my giant dick, turning them into desperate sluts for my cock. I was respected by every dragon, and had sex with more sexy male dragons than I could coun! It was all because of Binding, and I was incredibly thankful. I looked back at Binding, mouthing a silent “Thank You!” to him, and he responded in the only way he knew how; by humping even harder!_

_And in a matter of moments Axia yelled out in happiness as his cum shot out into my anus. All four of us hollered in celebration, cheering loudly and wildly at the accomplishment!_

_Axia pulled out, and once he did I made a show of finally letting all three of their loads release out of my ass. Their cum all mixed together into a massive pile of white goo that seemed to flow out of my ass with no end in sight._

_“You see that Axia.” I said to the adorable Dragowizard who was sweaty and panting from exerting himself. “You did this. You showed the power of a true dragon today.”_

_“Thanks Drumkins!” Axia responded, walking over on shaky legs to give me one final kiss, a long, loving kiss with lost of tongue, just as I like it!_

_“And now for the fun part!” I said, getting down to one knee. As we planned, Binding tossed me the small box containing the two black rings, one small and one much larger. Axia picked up the smaller ring with tears of happiness in his eyes._

_“Axia...will you marry me?”_

_“Yes, I will, and I’ll love you forever!”_

_And so I slipped the smaller ring onto the base of Axia’s cock, and gave the head a quick smooch as I did so. In turn Axia knelt down and bestowed my larger cock ring onto my member and kissed it too. With my cock so stimulated, I instantly blew my load all over Axia’s face, covering him in jizz! A few shots even landed in Axia’s eyes, making him clutch his face in pain. Luckily the sheer randomness made everyone laugh at my sudden outburst, even Axia. To make up for such an embarrassing mistake I got to work cleaning his face off with my tongue, and of course father and Binding joined in to make out with me while I did so. A few minutes later Axia’s face was clean, with his eyes still pink from the burst of stinging cum, and I had my fill of my own semen! Binding and father were still waiting to get something in their own bellies though, so of course my father decided to have us all eat. After all, cum can only keep a dragon full for so long!_

_“And now, to celebrate my newest son, I say we have a feast!” my father suggested. The smile on Axia’s face as he was called “son” was pricelessly beautiful._

_We made our way to the door, read to celebrate…._

_...and walked in on Demongodol getting his dick sucked._

_He had Alliot’s mouth shoved into his crotch, tears coming down the small dragon’s eyes from trying not to choke. The other Cavalry Slave dragons were all lying on the floor, their asses all leaking cum!_

_“Umm...well...how do I explain this?” Demongodol said slowly, apparently not noticing Alliot smacking Demongodol’s bulky calves, apparently trying to get the dick out of his mouth._

_“So, me and the Cavalry guys had a bet going about when Drum would finally shack up with Axia, and as the prize for winning I got to have their mouths and asses for a week.” Demongodol finally responded._

_“Well, as the couple, I say we should also get dibs on the losing dragons! How’s that sound, Axia!?” I said._

_“It sounds better than a feast!” he said back. “Why feast on food when you can fuck all these wonderful asses instead!”_

_And so that’s how the story ended, with a massive 11-dragon orgy, a perfect way for horny dragons like us to celebrate such a momentous occasion. Well...considering how much everyone mercilessly plowed Alliot’s ass and passed him around like a fuck toy, I’d say that maybe he wasn’t so happy, but for the rest of us it was the best proposal party we could ask for!_


End file.
